Tobi The Idiot Or Tobi The Lost Child?
by kabutoishot
Summary: Madara has to find cover to watch his fellow Akatsuki. What lengths will he go to to be hidden? Apparently Take a boys name and Brain Wash him. T for the Gore. :3 Otherwise it would probably be K ... Final Chapter Now out! :3 It's done. Please Enj
1. Chapter 1

Mumble mumble mumble.... Gosh. I have REWRITE this. D: I FORGOT to save the last time I wrote this. But this may be better. Or it just may turn out worse. WE HOPE FOR THE BETTER!!!

Tobi) HI CLAIRE-SAN!  
Me) Hey Tobi-Kun!  
Tobi)Tobi is a good boy! And he is wondering if he can tell you of his day?  
Me) Yah sure, but do the disclaimer first. I don't want to get sued.  
Tobi) Disclaimer? You mean how you don't own me or any of the Naruto Characters or places?  
Me)Yeah. Somthing like that! *Hugs Tobi and pets his head*  
Tobi) *Purs like a little kitten*  
Me) O.o Good Tobi? Well after this story he won't be known as so good.  
Tobi) What Claire-San?  
Me) Nothing, Nothing, Let's start the story, cause we just wasted a few lines.  
Tobi) *nods*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A brooke. Two kids. Brother and Sister. They loved eachother, as family of course. The boy was the younger of the two, he was only 7. His sister sitting with her feet in the water and her shoes off sat there. She was 10. She was just begining to learn the basics of the Ninja way. She was new to everything, but with that, she was topn of her class. She was kind, and would easily help anyone who was struggling out. She was also a bit better than new. She was a Genin. Her brother was one year away from the Academy.

The girl turned her head to her smiling brother. He sat there quietly, listening to the peaceful sounds of the water rushing over and under rocks. The rocks would practically force the water up, and the water would quickly splash back into the rest of the water, and go right with it. As it continued down, you could hear a rushing waterfall. And as the water got nearer and nearer, the water became more powerful, and much more deep. The boy remembered a day when he himself fell in. His sister saved him luckily. He was gald he had his older sister. She was always there for him.

"Tobi is a good boy right?" The boy asked his dear sister, who had a smile that practically tickled at his insides. It made him smile too.

"Yeah, you're a really good boy brother." She said endearingly.

"Mina Sempai, why are there bad people in the world?" He hit a wrong spot by asking this question, but as a young seven year old, he didn't know, and he was very curious. His sister clentched her hand to her heart, and she grabbed it tightly. A tear looking like it was going to fall down her face Tobi felt horrible for making her cry like this. He crawled over to her and put hsi hand on her shoulder.

"Bad people are out there to cause trouble," She paused remembering when a blonde man with a black cloak and red clouds on it killed her and her brothers parents. She was stuck to care for the two. "Or to find world domination..." She finished the first part. "That's why we good nins are out there to fight them, and to save the world! Although, one of the most evil people in the world was named Madara. He was from the leaf village. He is said to be dead, but I don't think he is." She told her younger brother who stared at her in wonder. And he took in her warning. To be careful of a man named Madara.

"Why is Madara so mean?" Tobi asked kindly with his innocent and cute voice. The girl smiled even wider, and put her head down.

"I heard from mama and papa that he wanted to rule the world." She said, the tears finally falling. Tobi hugged her instantly to try and make her feel better. Her tears let up when she felt the warmth of the person she came to be so close to. He hugged her tightly. And his sister looked down to him.

"Always be careful with everyone you meet." Tobi was told by his sister. She smiled to him and hugged him when he pulled himself away. She giggled when he saw a frog and jumped for the frog. He missed and the frog leapt into the water, splashing Tobi in the face.

Tobi smiled to his sister, who ment so much to him. She was the last person alive that he could go to, and trust them. She was the final person he had come to loving so much. The last person who was so dear. He was suddenly pulled off of his feet by his sister as they jumped into a tree, and saw a man. He could feel hsi sister shaking wildly.

"What's wrong Mina Sempai?" He asked worrying himself from her worry. She continued to shake as the man came closer to them hiding in the treetop.

"T, that's," She gulped, trying to say somthing but was having trouble going out. It wasn't coming out until the man looked at them, "Madara..." She said, her face begining to flow tears down her face. Tobi wanted to be strong, and he stoped shaking and hugged his sister.

"We can handle him! We're brother and sister!" He said trying to pump her up. But his sister continued to stare and shake. He hadn't seen her this scared since their parents were brutally murdered. He remembered that night. And he remembered HOW they died. A spider bomb fell onto their faces, and blew it up. The blood splashing everywhere, and just as Tobi walked into the room, he got a faceful of his parents blood. He didn't move, or scream. He stood their looking at his parents, and his hands. He looked up to see a man with blonde and long hair. He had gained a lifelong hatred. And he could feel it through his bones. At that time Tobi was onlt 6. Tobi was scarred for life by this gruesome scene. It was worse than Romeo and Juliet. And he cryed. the blood washing down his face. He remembered that moment like it was yesterday. It hurt him to remember it, but he did. And by the time he was done, he saw a man right in his face. To be exact, a Madara in his face. He hadn't realized it, but his sister had scrambled to the ground, running to find help, and to be safe. The boy sat there, still. He could have fainted, but he didn't. He did what the man wasn't fully expecting.

"Hi! My name's Tobi!" He said as he smiled. Madara was expecting a punch. And he laughed. Not expecting to be greeted so kindly by a young boy. He even heard his sister warn him of who he was. He could tell the boy was scared of him. And the boy grew more afraid as Madara continued to laugh.

"Are you ok?" Tobi asked being kind, and showing forth his effort of kindness. Madara was amazed at how kindly he was curently being treated.

"Yes, but gosh kid. You deffinately surprised me there." He laughed a bit more. Tobi begining to laugh with him, not realizing what would happen next. The man grabbed his hand and put him on his back Tobi looked at the ground and began to feel queezy. He shoved his head into Madara's back. Something strange began to happen though. The boy was, being sucked in? His face was morphing into the mans body, it was strange, and even more unexpected.

"Quiet, and you'll be perfectly fine." Madara said as the boy continued to fall into Madara's trap. "Tobi, that's a good cover up name." He smiled.

---Back with Mina---

Mina ran and jumped over the brook with ease, and headed to their mansion. She decided to get her sensei, so she took a left and headed to his house. She hurried, hoping Tobi wasn't dead, or worse... Taken by him to be eaten or somthing. She had heard of a tale from a rouge man who passed by their city before. He and his three team mates were on a mission, and were caught off guard by a huge man with half of his face being a burnt black, and the other a stained white. The man told them that he was going to eat all of them. Unless one of them gave themselves up. And he said that if they didn't cooperate then he'd eat them all. Out of shock all of the kids stood there, scared. They were facing an Akatsuki member, which all Akatsuki are S-Class Missing Nin. The man who was there still was telling them of how the scary man had golden eyes that looked like the moon, and how he had a huge venus flytrap on his head. Mina stopped remembering when she made it to her Sensei's house. She knocked, and remembered the ending. The ending was so bleak, and saddening. Because the man ate the two other ninja's and let the last man watch him, with pain and agony.

"What?!" Her sensei said with hsi irritated voice as he opened the door.

"TOBI! HE WAS TAKEN BY MADARA!" She yelled as she grabbed her sensei's hand and pulled him to the Brook. He eventually started moving on his own, and when they got there, Tobi was nowhere to be found.

Mina fell to her knees and burst into tears. Her sensei looked at her, and didn't see her cry like this. He never had seen her cry before, because she had always seemed so tough. He felt bad for Mina, and so he put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it gently, trying to make her feel better. The girl DID just loose her last family member to a much more powerful force. She sat there and didn't move. Sh said nothing. She cryed.

---With Tobi and Madara---

Tobi was now part of Madara. He WAS Madara, but he was different. He was kind, and only a 7 year old child. Madara was an older man who had no heart, and would kill anyone unnecascary to his plans. (Ok, I know I probably spelled unnescasary wrong, but I'm not the best at spelling. XD lol, retard!) While Tobi would fall for any trick, Madara would know how to counter it a mile away, and defeat his opponent. There were some major differnces, and this is why he thought his new persona would work so well. And he would have to tell one person of his new plan. He would tell Zetsu. Although he had to get the boy to not remember everything. He stopped himself on the high top of a tree and pulled out a pendulum. He allowed the boy o conrol his eyes.

Madara began to swing the pendulum, and as it did, the boys eyes followed it, just as planned. Madara began to hum a tune he heard before to himself. But then stopped and remembered what he was supposed to do.

"Now Tobi, you must obey anyone from the Akatsuki, otherwise, there will be terrible consequenses. And you are no longer at the age of 7, but of 26. You will act like a child, like usual, and you will forget any past memorys of today, and before today. You will know everyone in the Akatsuki lair, other than me, Madara. And you will no longer have to worry about much. So act freely, and be as happy as you want. You are not permitted to be as childish as peing on the carpet, but as to doing dumb things, trying to be a class clown. That stuff. Now when I snap my fingers you will fall asleep for three seconds and follow those strict rules. Your name will still be Tobi." Madara said with many breaths in between. He snapped his fingers, and let Tobi take control of his body. He fell to the tree for three seconds and then woke up with his happy go lucky attitude.

Tobi rubbed his head and then looked around him. He jumped up and crawled down the tree. Once he was at the bottom, he just followed his way to where the hideout was instructed to be to him. He happily skipped through towns, and him being lucky, found himself a Zetsu. He walked up behind him with light footsteps. Zetsu was about to eat and arm. And he began eating it when Tobi tapped his back, making him jump and choke on the arm he was going to swallow whole. Tobi pulled him up and quickly did the heimlick maneuver.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Zetsu said with his deep voice. He turned around to see Madara, but a what he wasn't expecting was a great big hug from him.

"Ma, ma, ma..." He couldn't continue his sentence, or at least until Madara took over the body. Once Madara took over he quickly let go and brushed himself off.

"I do apologize my new persona does like hugs for some odd reason." Madara said as he sat down on the ground.

Zetsu looked at him in wonder, never actually had seen Madara in real life. "I'm sorry Madara-Sempai. What have you come to me for?" He asked with his white side trying to get on Madara's good side.

"I'm looking for a mask. I need to watch everyone up close, but I needed a new persona. And this child will do. Tobi heard him and inside his head fought against him, telling him how he was 26, and that was not a child's age. Zetsu looked at Madara, and then to the body. He grabbed the mask from the body and threw it at him. Madara sighed and nodded.

"This will do. Thank you Zetsu-San." He said appointing Zetsu with a San at the end, to tell him his sucking up worked. Madara looked at the mask for a moment, intrigued by it's design. Bright orange. Perfect for the thumbling idiot to get seen with more easily, and the black lines that ponted straight at the right eye. He could use it to use his sharingan through perfectly. It was a great match. He quickly put the mask on and switched himself to the Tobi boy.

"Tobi is a good boy?" He asked Zetsu, hoping for a yes. But instead he got a muffled sound coming from Zetsu's mouth. He was currently eating the arm again. And Tobi looked down with a deep sigh. He was feeling like life was missing something. Something wasn't the same. And then he noticed something. No matter what, he couldn't remember any of his past. 'That's odd.' He thought to himself.

About a week had passed by the time Tobi had settled into the Akatsuki Hide out. He felt very uncomfortable. Deidara, to him, set off a bad radiation. He had the urge to want to hit him for some reason. But he obviously didn't seeing as they were both partners and all.

Another week passed and Tobi was skipping in th hall like usual, ready to read the latest Bat Man Addition. He had learned that Zetsu also enjoyed Comic Books, but knew what happened two days ago when Hidan took his oldest addition and burned it to the crisp. Tobi cryed himself to sleep that night. He felt so horrible. He felt like he lost something so important... Somthing else felt like it was missing too. He ignored it. And the two nights later (Where we are at) he hurried into his room with the newest comic. He closed the door shut and locked it. Which ment they'd have to bust the door open unless they were Zetsu to get in.

Tobi opened the comic, but instead of reading it, he got a headache. And his head began to get fuzzy. His sight was blurring, and he felt heavy. Like somthing was on him. But he turned around, looked up, and even down. No one or nothing was there. His body fell backwards, making a pretty loud thud as his bed scooched towards the wall and hit it a few times. His body felt numb, and he couldn't seem to move. He closed his eyes, and saw somthing strange. A little boy sitting by a brooke. 'Wait, i've seen that before...' He thought to himself as the brooke continued to flow. Next thing he saw was the boy hugging his sister, who was crying. He only heard the boy and the girls names. He was surprised to know that the boys name was Tobi. The girls name was Mina. Mina, it felt too familiar as Tobi thought more, and he saw another glimpse of the past. Deidara on his bird, and yell somthing, but he couldn't hear it, and the faces on two unsuspecting people blew up, and the boy ran into the room, hid face getting as bloody.

Tobi, gaining the feeling in his arm just barely, moved his hand up to his face, and pushed his mask up. He gently rubbed his face, feeling like the boy with the blood splatters on his. Tobi pulled down his mask and opened his eyes to see Zetsu just appearing now in front of him. Tobi blinked a few times. What just happened?

---------------------------------------------

3: Poor Tobi-Kun!  
Tobi) What?  
Me).... I said poor you. *hugs Tobi very tightly*  
Tobi) Am I a good boy now?  
Me) *hugs tighter* Yes, Tobi, yes you are.

I feel kind of bad for Tobi now... I mean for the 7 year old. And his Sister. As you can tell this is just a thought that came to mind one night, I was thinking about why Tobi acts like an idiot. This came to mind. Him taking the boy into his body and becoming him. Then brainwashing him into think he was someone else... Anyways yah.

Tobi) PLEASE COMMENT! TOBI WANTS A HUG! *obviously is glomped by a billion fangirls*  
Me) hah hah! poor you... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hm.... I was thinking about making this a one shot, but I guess not! :3 I got my first comment, which made my day! So thank you to the first person to comment! :D And I will be continueing the story. : 3 Gir fir fir.

Tobi) TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!  
Deidara) Shut Up.  
Me) *Slaps Deidara and kicks him into the sky* Tobi is a good boy!  
Tobi) O.o YAY!  
Me) I'm gonna say the disclaimer this time.  
Tobi) Okey Dokey!  
Me) As we should know, I do NOT own any Naruto characters. :3 Tobi) *nods*

-------------------------------------------------------

"Are there any marks on the wall Tobi?" Zetsu said with his kinder voice coming out. Tobi blinked and then turned his head around, and then his body twisting around a little bit. He looked at the wall behind his bed and didn't see any marks. He looked back at Zetsu.

"Not that Tobi can see." He said kindly, and still disgrunteled by his dreams. Zetsu looked at him and then walked about in Tobi's room. He hadn't been in his room before and never knew what it was like. There were Super Hero Posters all over the wall, and another poster that made Zetsu confused. The poster had simply words on it. And Zetsu read it over and over and over again trying to understand why Tobi would have it in his room. He stared at it for a long time, and didn't even realize that Tobi was watching him.

The poster read,  
My memorys of pain and hardship return,  
My heart of happy days has left,  
My loved ones are no longer remembered,  
My parents murdered?  
A sister, a friend?  
Who is Mina?  
Who exactly am I?  
My head spins round and round,  
As I think of nothing but the past,  
Why am I here?  
I continue to ask,  
But no answer comes, From who I begin to trust,  
My friends are they?  
I do not know.  
Who are they?  
I ask again,  
but all I get is their name.  
Am I trustworthy?  
Am I someone they can trust?  
I do not know.  
What do I know?  
Am I 26?  
Or maybe 7?  
I ask myself,  
And get no answer.  
My head spins,  
and my heart crushes,  
I don't feel at home,  
And I may never feel,  
that way again.

Zetsu looked back to Tobi, who smiled when he realized he looked at him. Zetsu looked back at the poster. He shook his head with confusion and even a little sadness. He knew nothing of Madara's intentions other then him wanting to watch everyone up close. He had no idea of a boy. A different persona he told him. A young boy?

Tobi hopped out of his bed and skipped over to Zetsu. He hugged him and clung to him like he was about to fall off of a cliff. Zetsu sighed and turned around giving Tobi a hug back. Zetsu smiled to him. And Tobi hugged him, feeling for the first time since he could remember, he felt compassion. He felt at home. He felt like he was needed and loved. He smiled and tightly hugged Zetsu. Zetsu let go of Tobi, and looked at the poster one more time. He read in his head one line that made him wonder, 'Who is Mina?'. He thought that to himself. He left the room right after he read the line and Tobi shut the door, finally being able to read his comic.

He sat down on his bed, not making it move much, and opened up his comic book. As he read he could hear chuckling coming from outside his room. He knew it was Deidara and Hidan. They made fun of him for reading the comics, and it made him feel like he was being bullied on a playground. He felt like he would be thrown to the ground, and then they would kick him. He would think about the chuckling as the number of kicks. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and so on. He would feel the pain, and he felt the legs hitting his tender ribs, and he would quickly move his hands to his stomach. He would hold it tightly. And he continued reading once he was done with the thought of the bullying. His eyes became watered, and he started to cry to himself in his bed. His sniffles were hearable, but the tears were unnoticable. And as he cried, he could only hear the two bullys laughing louder. He continued to read his comic, and began to tone out the laughter coming from outside his door. And read the comic, and his tears faded away as he felt a warmth coming from within him. A warmth that seemed to cheer him up everyday. He felt like someone was holding onto him, and he smiled. He closed the comic book when he was done and walked ove to the door.

He could hear that Hidan and Deidara were still there giggling, and he quickly opened the door and hit them right in the faces. They both fell backwards and Tobi peeked around the corner of his door. Inside, he felt an urge to laugh at Deidara and help Hidan up, but he simply stood there and watched them get up off the ground.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Hidan exlaimed loudly.

"Tobi didn't know you were there!" He told him and under his mask he smiled.

"We should beat you up, un!" Deidara said with his nose bleeding from the face smack.

"Tobi is sorry!" He said now worrying about his well-being.

"THE HELL YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY! YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SHIT!" He yelled, and Tobi's stomach began to feel the throbbing. The kicking. And his hand reached for his stomach that was aching. His heart began to feel heavy and he quickly looked up to them. He fell to his knees and his hand slid down the door frame as he went. The two looked at him and giggled.

"Weakling, un." Deidara said as he turned around with Hidan and walked away. Tobi's urge to hurt Deidara weren't sustaining. And Tobi's mind became enflamed with thoughts of rage. His heart pounding heavily from the excitement, and he quickly got up off of the ground. He glared at Deidara and for the first time, he ran at him. His hand clentched into a fist, and Deidara turned his head quickly, being to late for him to block and counter his attack. Tobi's hand rammed into Deidara's face, and Deidara flew into the wall. Hidan backed away from Tobi, and quickly he fled from the hall way into his and Kakuzu's room. Tobi's fist was throbbing from the hardness of the bone. His mind went back to his worrysome normal him, and he saw that Deidara was against the wall. He ran over to him and kneeled down next to him.

"ARE YOU OKAY SEMPAI?!" Tobi asked yelling.

"UuuUuuuuun..." Deidara said whining. Tobi picked up Deidara's head, and he looked at him.

"Is Sempai okay?" He asked, and his childish side was coming back. His caring side that he would show to loved ones, and people he cared about was coming out. TOBI, was coming out.

"I'm...... Gonna....... Kill...... you............. un." He said slowly as his hand flew at Tobi, and Tobi dropped Deidara and flew backwards. He flew right into Kakuzu who was coming out of his room. Tobi fell into Kakuzu, and they both landed on the ground. Tobi was on top of Kakuzu, and the position was awquard. Tobi was facing the ceiling and Kakizu under him was facing it too. Hidan looked out of the room, and burst into mass histaria.

"HAH HAH HAH OH JASHIN, OH... HA! HA HA!!!" He yelled loudly, and Kakuzu quickly shoved the disgruntled Tobi off of him, forcing his face to land on the floor. Tobi turned around and got up off of the floor and he quickly moved his way back to a room. Kakuzu blushed and headed right downstairs with Hidan following, laughing at him the whole way. Deidara on the other hand was just starting to get up, and he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Tobi was dizzy, and still disgruntled, and his body swayed back and forth as he fell backwards onto a bed. He didn't realize that Zetsu was on the bed.

"Hello?" Zetsu said calmy looking at Tobi confused. Tobi was still dizzy and turned his head to Zetsu.

"Wooooh, there's two of you Zetsu-Sama!" He smiled and took off his mask. He placed it down on the ground and he smiled to Zetsu. Zetsu now saw hi kind smile, and it tickled Zetsu. And Tobi looked at him sympathetically now.

"What happened Tobi?" Zetsu asked kindly.

"Deidara and Hidan were being mean, so I punched Deidara in the face. And Hidan ran like a baby to his room!" Tobi said, now not dizzy and disgruntled. Zetsu laughed. And Tobi simply smiled to him,wondering what was so funny.

"YOU?! YOU BEAT UP DEIDARA?!" He laughed even louder, and Tobi's smile went down the drain and his face went to the sadness. His unhappy side of him, and his questionable side. He looked at Zetsu and then got up off of the bed. He grabbed his mask and put it on.

"Tobi is going on a personal mission Zetsu-San." Tobi remarked as he left the room, leaving Zetsu in tears from his laughter.

-------------------------------------------

:3 Woot, I am sorry if this chapter is short.... Wasn't expecting there to be another chapter. But I shall make a third chapter. Cause we need to know his personal mission. Although, it's probably pretty much known. I gave enough hints! The readers should know, Right? lol, anyways yah. I'm thinking of putting out some more new stories. I am still working on them all. :3

Tobi) HI CLAIRE-SAN!  
Me) Hey Tobi-Kun.  
Zetsu) Hello.  
Me) OMG! ZETSU-KUN! *Glomps Zetsu to the ground*  
Tobi) *Looks down at Zetsu and Me* Are you ok Zetsu-Sama?  
Zetsu) GAG! HELP *cough* ME.  
Me) ZETSU!!!!!!!!!!!

:3 Please Comment my readers! And yah.... :D


	3. Final Destination

:3 Greetings my readers! O'm so glad I have comments! I decided that everytime someone new comments, there will be another chapter. So it's like, a chapter for anyone new. :3 I will respond to most comments. Alright, now about the story, and chapter updates. I have a lot of chapters for storys pre-ready, but this story is more spontaneous.... Things come to me, and yah. And I am going to make some fan art to some of the stories. Maybe... :3 O.O Oooooooooo, X3. When you're done reading, you get my deviantart name. :3 Or you can just scroll down. :3 ANYWAYS! ENOUGH ADVERTISING AND THAT JUNK! ONTO... OTHER STUFF!

Pein) Yoez! Me) Heyz!  
Pein) Want me to do that thing?  
Me) Um, sure.  
Pein) alright! Claire doesn't own any Naruto characters or Places. Other than Mina, which is just made up.  
Me) Hm, I was thinking something else, but that's good!  
Pein) What did you think I ment!  
Me) Nothing! Let me get to the story! You can strangle me when it starts.  
Pein) Fine.... :|

-----------------------------------

Tobi went down the stairs and hurried into the kitchen. He had his usual happy face, and a bag over his shoulder. He went to the fridge and opened the door quietly. Deidara walked in the room when he saw him. He backed up a little, now afraid of him to an extent. His tension eased when he remembered how he could beat Tobi up worse. He relaxed and went over to see what Tobi was doing. He peered over his shoulder, and Tobi turned his head to quickly look at the person who was behind him, breathing down his neck. The breath made it obvious to be Deidara's.

"HI SEMPAI!" Tobi yelled as he turned his head more and slammed his mask into Deidara's nose on accident. Deidara quickly stammered backwards and fell into a chair holding his bleeding nose. Tobi looked at him confused, and then shrugged, cotninueing to put food in his bag.

"DAMN IT TOBI!" Deidara yelled to Tobi as he moved over to the other side of the fridge which wasd the freezer. He opened the door to the chilling air that cooled his burning nose. He looked around in the many drawers and holders, and finally found an ice pack. He used the hand he wasn't using for his nose and grabbed the ice pack. He hurried and moved it over his nose, and then looked to his left to see the door closed and Tobi happily moving out of the room with the bag over his shoulder. Deidara looked at him confused.

"Where's he going? Wait, did leader assign him a mission?! WAIT TOBI! I'M COMING!" Deidara yelled as he ran to catch up with Tobi, who was just out the door. Deidara opened the door again and followed Tobi, closing the door behind him. Tobi happily marched through the city that was around the hideout, and had no idea Deidara was having trouble catching up with him. Tobi had not realized that the people were staring at him scared. He forgot that he was wearing his cloak. As he finally made it out of the city, he met face to face with three ninja's in front of him. He became scared, and had no idea what to do, and then he lost conciousness. And Madara took over.

Madara quickly moved swiftly, killing each person as quickly as he could, so he could continue napping. When Tobi awoke, he found three people cut into three peices. He marched on and smiled happily. Deidara was weezing as he was having trouble catching up. He finally caught view of Tobi, but was too out of breath to speek. He hurried and almost made it to him, still weezing, and then he turned right, and Deidara tripped over a rock, hitting his face off the ground. He lost Tobi, and sighed.

Tobi hurried the way he was heading, because he was starting to smell Deidara's breath in the air, and he thought it would be good to lose him. He smiled evily to himself, and hurried the way, and then he found the road after a while. He followed the road for two days, and he would rest at night to sleep and he'd rest to eat. He finally made it to a brooke that seemed so familiar. He smiled so widely when he saw a girl sitting in the brooke with her feet in the water. He ran over to her, and as he did so he hopped to take off his shoes, and right when he was behind her, the girl's face lit up.

"T, Tobi-kun?" She said with her voice shaky. She didn't see his nod, and he eventually realized she couldn't see his nod.

"Yes, Mina?" He said not knowing who she was the girl jumped up, her face covered in tears, and she turned around with her eyes closed and hugged the figure, she slowly pushed herself away when she realized his head wasn't around her shoulder, hers was around his. She opened her eyes to see a person with an orange mask. She glared at him, she was outraged.

"WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DO YOU KNOW TOBI?! AND, AND," She couldn't continue, her face broke into a river of tears, and Tobi quickly ran over to her and hugged her. His warmth, the voice, his hug, he seemed to be Tobi indeed... But her last month had made her lose hope of him. She wanted her brother so badly. She missed him, and now.... Something happened.

------------------------

Her last month was tiring, and she spent all of her time looking for Tobi. And on the first day of searching she found a Man who was much more powerful than her and her two team mates. Her sensei was with them luckily, although the man had began the process of morphing into her team mate, Rijji. Her sensei had done a certain jutsu that punched the man away from her, and she was left with an arm that was black. She was afraid of something like that happening to someone she loved. She was told by her sensei that her performed it wrong, and that was why she had a black arm. But it was coincidental that that was the part that was morphed into the man. Mina worried about what would happen if she would do the Jutsu.

And for the next month, she'd search and practice. She found a new kid, and she took him in, and she called him her brother. She would feed him, but he would get worried when she would practice the morphing by herself and for many many hours. He worried so much about her, she ment the world to him. And then, only after three weeks, the Deidara person came back, and he murdered the boy. She spent that week crying. She practiced her jutsu non-stop though, and the boy was on her mind. She even came home on one of the days and began to prepare dinner for him, but he wasn't there. She cried then.

Her heart felt like it fell out. And she cried. She put the food away and hurried into her room. She took a shower, remembering how her brother peeped in on her to see if she was done, and she would kick his foot, telling him it was unkind to do that. She cried more, as she slumped down the shower, and sat there, letting the water hit her head, and then drip onto the floor of the shower. She would feel the water go over her hands, and down to her elbows, and then drip to her legs, which would then drip down and finally make it to the ground. Then it would flow down into the drain, and go who knows where. She smiled, remembering once when she bathed with her brother when he was only 5. She washed him, and she didn't care if it was weird, she washed him, and showed him where to wash.

She cried more as she continued remembering her brother. She finally sat up and bathed herself. Once she finished, she slowly turned the water off, and put on pajamas. She headed to her bed, and fell asleep. She woke up to the sound of rain. Rain? That wasn't supposed to happen. She got up out of her bed and looked out her window. Yup, it was raining. She smiled, and got dressed. She walked outside, although it stopped raining when she finally made it outside. She sighed and walked to the brooke. She looked around, no one else was there, and she was so unused to this feeling. Lonelyness. She cried, and took her shoes off. Then her socks, ans she stuck her feet into the water. She began to remember the scene of when he brother was taken away.

'Why did I let him be taken?!' She asked herself once the scene replayed. Then she would ask herself that over and over everytime it would replay in her head. She took her feet out of the water slowly and put her hands on her knees. She sat there, and then she felt an odd preasence. Tobi? TOBI? TOBI!! She heard the person behind her, and she got up with her eyes closed and hugged the figure quickly. Her face was full of tears.

------------------------

"Madara, did he do this to you?" She asked not realizing his tone quickly changed. Tobi was no longer there, and Madara entered the house.

"He's mine dear." Madara said evily. Mina looked at him, and she backed up.

"WHERE IS HE YOU MONSTER?!" She yelled as she took a Kunai out, and she prepared to fight, even for her life.

"He's me. We are one. You'd have to kill us to get him back. And then he would be dead wouldn't he?" Madara said evily. He was expecting a simple punch from a girl like her, but she remembered her jutsu she taight herself. She smiled and looked at him. She made hand signs and with a palmed hand, hit Madara in the stomach, and Tobi stood there, standing happily, as he looked at his sister, she smiled, and fell to her knees. He hugged her.

"Sister!" Tobi said as he remembered everything again. And he even remembered the Akatsuki. A person came running through the trees, out of breath, and he lifted his head to finally speak when he saw Madara on the ground, and Tobi hugging Mina. He sighed.

"What are you doing to them Tobi?" Deidara asked. Madara quickly realized his situation, and he got up, acting like Tobi.

"Tobi saw this girl, and he wanted to say hi!" He said smiling. Deidara sighed and shook his head. He put his hand in his pocket and made a clay bird.

"I thought I killed those two." Tobi looked at Deidara. He..... Murdered, their parents. Tobi's rage became unstandable. He remembered what happened. He smirked.

"Don't make me punch you in the face again Deidara-Sempai!" He said evily, and Deidara looked at the kid, wondering how he knew he was hit in the face. And then he looked at Tobi.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Deidara yelled, and Madara glared at Tobi. Mina hugged her brother, finally standing. She kept him close to her.

"What are you saying Tobi-kun?" She wispered with worry showing. Tobi smirked.

"Tobi-kun beat up Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi said smiling.

Deidara jumped, he was freaked and then he turned his head to Madara. Who was no longer there. He sighed, and he grabbed Tobi.

"Come on, we gotta go back to the base. And change back to your normal self." Deidara said as he began to pull him away. Tobi was worrying again. He quickly thought, and he hit Deidara's back,a dn then kciked the same spot. Mina was surprised by what he did, and she had never seen him so tough. Mina hurried after him, and she pulled Tobi away from Deidara.

"Stay away from my brother you murderer!" Mina said as she took a kunai out from her bag. Tobi looked at her, not knowing what she was going to do, until her hand forcefully went down, and about to kill Deidara. Tobi grabbed her hand quickly, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"We can not let the past get to us Sempai!" Tobi said as he felt Mina's hand fall back. He pulled his own hand away to wrap his arms around her. She smiled, and the tears fell down even harder. And Tobi wiped them away with his hand.

"I'm not a lost boy anymore. Because I have you."

---------------------------------

Final chapter. Please enjoy. I thought that this was a good point to end. You know, you wonder how everyone else is doing, well I won't do that so I do apologize. He he.  
This was my favorite story. I mean, it made me smile. It has a good ending and yah. If you want more, just comment. But for a chapter four I'm gonna need six different people to comment. And they ish gonna have to say please continue. WELL! Sorry for the ending. I hope you all like. I do love all of your comments! :3

Since this is the final chapter, we have an after math. We meet Tobi and Mina. And maybe even Zetsu.

Tobi) This is the end Claire-Sama?  
Me) Yup! `*hugs Tobi*  
Mina) Who're you?  
Me) I'm Claire. i wrote the story! I gave you the happy ending. :3 Mina) Thanks. *joins hug [GROUP HUG! XD*  
Tobi) Why is Madara so mean?  
Me) Cause he's and Uchiha, and Uchiha's are full of hatred for some odd reason.  
Tobi and Mina) OOOOOOOOH!!!! I didn't know!  
Me) Yup! I read the Manga Tobi) MANGA! :D AND COMICS!!! XD Zetsu) Comics? WHERE!  
Me) He he, Tobi-san simply said Comics.  
Zetsu) Oh.... Umm, nothing. I said not-  
Hidan) NERD!  
Me) *wacks Hidan upside the head* SHUT UP! ZETSU CAN EAT YOU YOU KNOW! THEN YOU'LL BE A TURD FOR THE REST OF YOU'RE LIFE!  
Tobi, Mina, and Zetsu) *giggle*  
Hidan) Ew, you freak *gets kicked in the head* Me) SHUT UP YOU JERK!  
Zetsu) Nice Me) *glomps Zetsu* I love you!  
Zetsu) I know, and it sucks.  
Me) *grabs his hand and pulls both of us into Kakuzu and Hidans room*  
Mina) Um, lets go Tobi.  
Tobi) OK!  
*Both walk away*  
:3 Hope you enjoyed my little short. Btw, we went to Hidans bed. :D And Kakuzu was in there, but her ran out right away. XD lol.

BYE! COMMENT PLEASE! 


End file.
